Seductions in the Library
by The Craver
Summary: Clara tries to seduce her boyfriend while the Doctor is out. AU. Involves my OC. The idea cams to me when I was rewriting my Asylum of the Daleks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ONE**

The Professor was like no other man Clara Oswald had ever met. Yes, she knew that we was a 419 year old Time Lord from Gallifrey but he looked so normal, so young and so human. Everything about his external physicality was human. Until you looked into his eyes of course. Then those 419 years become obvious. But she just couldn't understand him. A man is a man, she always said. She had had a few boyfriends from throughout the years but no-one worth keeping. She never felt such attraction towards them like she did with the Professor; emotionally and sexually. She wanted him, more than she had wanted any other man before. He was so extraordinary and she had to have him. She wanted her boyfriend to make her feel loved.

_Okay, first step_, she thought to herself, _to find the Professor_. Clara walked through the TARDIS corridors, looking through each room til she was at the library. She looked in and saw him sitting on a sofa, all curled up, reading a book. She undid some buttons on her blouse, which showed part of a black, lace bra, and entered the library, sitting down next to her boyfriend, resting her head on his right shoulder.

The Professor looked up from the book he was reading - The Da Vinci Code - and smiled at Clara, who was staring at him with big, brown eyes and a wide smile. "Don't you look cute," he said. "So, where's Dad?"

"Oh, he said something bout a time disturbance in Cardiff. He left us in charge..." Clara said, biting her lip softly and putting a hand between his legs.

The Professor could feel his pants growing tighter as he watched her. He looked down at the book he was reading then back at her. He got up slowly. "Would you excuse me for a moment..." he said, getting up slowly.

"Yeah...of course," she said, watching him disappear behind some shelves. Now was her chance. She stood up and took off her shoes, tights and skirt along with her blouse so she was left in her lacey, black bra and matching knickers. She laid back down on the sofa foot of his bed, waiting eagerly for her boyfriend's return. She then heard his footsteps approaching as she tensed up in anticipation. He turned the corner and faced her.

"Clara. Umm... w-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I just thought that we should make the most of it while your father's out. So, would you like to join me?" she teased seductively.

The Professor went closer to her, while Clara met him half the way. He could feel his cock harden even more as she undressed him; first his scarf, then his jacket, shirt as he kicked of his shoes and worked off his pants and underwear, which showed his huge cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO**

Clara stood there, looking at the Professor, staring at his naked body, feeling more aroused than she ever felt before. " Oh, Professor. Help me take my bra off..." she said.

The Professor nodded and reached behind her to undo the strap. He fiddled with it, his hands touching Clara's back - which sent shivers down her spine. He undid it and watched it fall to the floor, revealing her firm breasts. Their eyes met as he pressed his body to hers and they kissed. It was a soft and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever, as they felt each other's hearts beat.

Clara broke the kiss, and started to kiss his neck. He kisses then turned to sucking and biting as she lift love bites on his she made her way down his chest and stomach, leaving a warm trail of saliva on his pale skin.

"Oh, I've never wanted you more..." the Professor said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Ever since I first laid eyes on you..."

Clara took her knickers off and laid on the sofa. "Well go on then. Take me now..."

The Professor lifted her legs up as he thrusted his cock into her. She let out a soft moan as he started to thrust into her. He kept thrusting into her, as she bucked into each of his movements.

Oh god, oh god," she mumbled over and over, louder and louder as she neared her orgasm. The Professor was driven absolutely mad by the sound of her cries. Her legs suddenly wrapped around him, driving him even harder, deeper into her.

"You are incredible, Clara," he moaned and bit his lip.

She could only scream his name in response. Stars exploded before her eyes and her whole body shook with her orgasm; it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

The Professor squirmed as he too reached his orgasm, filling her with his own semen. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek. "God, that was nice..."

"Yeah..." Clara said, sighing contentedly, happy that her boyfriend had filled her with his semen.

"So...when was dad supposed to be back?"

Clara looked at the clock in the library. " About 5 minutes..."

The Professor got up and collected their clothes from the floor. "We better get dressed..." he said, as Clara got up, and both left the library.


End file.
